


A Very Special Teapot

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Innuendo, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Very Special Teapot

"I take it Draco is still pouting?" Severus said conversationally as he cut into his steak and kidney pie.

Harry proceeded to liberally salt his portion. "I told you he'd be put out if we started without him."

"Hmm." Severus looked over at the silver teapot on the sideboard. "Do we have any more silver polish?"

Harry grinned. "We must."

Suddenly the teapot rattled and shook, spout and handle lengthening into arms, lid turning into silvery blond hair.

"You know that polish gives me a rash!" Draco said as he hopped down onto the floor.

"Are you done?" Severus asked.

~*~

"No, he's not." Harry eyed his lover carefully. "You know we both want you. This _thing_ is all three of us together, but that doesn't mean we have to do _everything_ together."

Severus reached out and pulled Draco into his lap. "Wouldn't you like to have Harry all to yourself once and a while?" he whispered in Draco's ear. "Thighs spread only for you? _Your_ name on his lips when he comes?"

"Yeah," Draco breathed. "What will _you_ do?"

"I'll think of something." Neither of them needed to know about his ability to transform into a black leather whip. 

Yet.


End file.
